THE HIDDEN SECRET
by alprimaayrafansha
Summary: "Perjuangan seorang guru junior untuk membantu menangani masalah siswanya. Akankah Lee Hyukjae berhasil mengusut kasus yang terjadi di sekolah tempat ia mengajar?" - Lee Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, Kim Kibum (Key), Slight!HaeHyuk
1. Chapter 1

**Title : The Hidden Secret**

**Chapter : 1 of 4**

**Genre : Drama, Mysteri, Less!Romance**

**Rated : Bimbingan Orang Tua (Bisa mengandung unsur yang tidak mendidik ._.v)**

**Casts :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum (Key)**

**And others**

**Summary :**

"_Perjuangan seorang guru junior untuk membantu menangani masalah siswanya. Akankah Lee Hyukjae berhasil mengusut kasus yang terjadi di sekolah tempat ia mengajar?"_

_**AN: **__**MULTICASTS, OUT OF CHARACTER, YAOI, DELUSI, GAJE, TYPO, ABSURD~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**INI REPOST YA DARI FB ^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SPECIAL THANKS TO DINDA NAYAUMMA PRADITA EONNI FOR HELPING ME ON PROCESSING THIS FANFIC :")**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :')**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"_Tidak~ tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja."_

_Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu terus merapal dengan napas terengah-engah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya kini, yang jelas ia tampak tak baik-baik saja. Meski wajahnya berkeringat dan terkesan 'berantakan', kecantikan yang dimilikinya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Bahkan di tengah rasa takut yang luar biasa, ia masih bisa tersenyum. Sesekali wajahnya ia tolehkan ke arah seorang pemuda yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Entah sedang melakukan apa, tampaknya pemuda lainnya itu tidak dalam keadaan baik._

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kim Kibum~"

Hening. Tak ada satu orangpun yang menyahut untuk membalas panggilan itu. Kelas berisi tak lebih dari 20 orang itu sunyi seolah tak berpenghuni. Hyukjae menyapukan pandangannya. Tak mendapati sosok yang baru saja ia sebut namanya di antara siswa yang dibinanya. Kemana perginya Kim Kibum yang tak lain adalah siswa paling menarik perhatiannya itu? Lengkap 3 kali sudah Kibum tak hadir dalam kelas tari yang rutin wajib dihadiri sekali tiap minggunya. Hyukjae tahu benar, Kibum bukanlah tipe siswa pembolos yang akan kabur dari jam sekolah. Lagi pula, Hyukjae telah mengakui sendiri jika Kibum adalah siswa terbaik di kelasnya. Jadi, alasan apa yang Kibum miliki untuk tak lagi hadir dalam kelas tambahan ini? Apa benar Kibum sakit? Tapi, selama tiga kali berturut-turut? Kenapa tidak memberi kabar?

Sejenak, Hyukjae melupakan daftar kehadiran siswa yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Kembali memperhatikan murid-murid binaannya dengan seksama. Satu wajah tak asing menarik perhatian Hyukjae. Pemuda bersurai silver itu sangat yakin, sosok yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Kibum.

"Jadi, Choi Minho, apa kau tahu kemana Kibum pergi? Kulihat selama ini kau sangat dekat dengannya. Apa kau tahu kabar tentangnya?"

Minho, siswa tinggi dengan sepasang bola mata yang sangat besar, namun juga tampan, tampak hanya terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Pandangan matanya selalu tertuju ke bawah seolah ia tak tertarik dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh kakak pembinanya. Hyukjae mendesah pelan melihat reaksi Minho yang hanya terdiam mengabaikannya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa seisi kelas tak ada yang bisa memberitahu dirinya tentang keberadaan Kibum?

"Maaf, Hyung. Aku harus segera pergi."

Sebelum Hyukjae kembali bertanya pada Minho, bel tanda jam pulang sekolah berbunyi dan membuat pria cantik itu harus kembali mengedepankan kesabarannya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. Dengan berat hati ia membiarkan Minho undur diri dari hadapannya. Ia tak bisa memaksa Minho mengingat ia hanya guru yang diperbantukan untuk kelas ekstrakurikuler. Ia tak punya kuasa penuh di sekolah ini. Meski begitu, ia masih berniat untuk mengorek segala informasi mengenai Kibum. Darimanapun, dan bagaimanapun caranya.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Ujian akhir sudah di depan mata. Kita tak boleh membiarkannya absen terus-menerus. Kalau begini, nilai ujiannya bisa jatuh. Apa kalian mau ada siswa yang tidak lulus?!"

"Lee Hyukjae? Kau pikir kau ini siapa?! Berteriak di depan kepala sekolah bukanlah hal yang patut kau laukukan!"

Hyukjae mendesah mendengar teguran dari guru senior di hadapannya. Saat ini, semua guru dari sekolah khusus putera itu tengah berkumpul di ruang kepala sekolah. Semuanya berawal dari laporan Hyukjae yang memberitakan bahwa Kibum sudah absen dari kelasnya selama 3 kali berturut-turut, yang artinya Kibum tak boleh ikut ujian karena telah melampaui batas toleransi absensi kelas. Semua guru tahu akan hal itu, hanya saja, mereka berpikir bahwa sikap Hyukjae ini sedikit agak berlebihan.

"Aku mengerti apa maksudmu, Hyukjae _seongsaengnim._ Tapi kurasa, kita bisa membicarakan hal ini secara baik-baik."

Hyukjae kembali mendesah menatap sang kepala sekolah yang masih duduk di kursi kebanggannya dengan tenang. Tak habis pikir dengan sikap sang pemegang kekuasaan sekolah.

"Sudah seminggu sejak aku bertanya pada semua orang di sekolah ini tentang anak itu. Tapi kenapa, tak ada seorangpun yang bertindak menyelesaikan masalah ini?! Apa kalian tidak peduli dengan murid kalian?! Guru macam apa kalian ini hah?!"

"Lee Hyukjae _seongsaengnim!"_

Hyukjae menghembuskan napas berat mendengar panggilan keras dari kepala sekolah. Ia tahu, ia sudah keterlaluan dengan sikapnya kali ini. Tapi ia juga tak mengerti, kenapa semua guru di sekolah ini seolah tak peduli dengan nasib Kibum. Apa benar, mereka memang tak terlalu khawatir dengan masa depan siswa terbaik di kelas tarinya itu? Tidak, ini tak boleh dibiarkan.

Dengan wajah tegas yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, Kim Youngwoon, sang pemegang jabatan tertinggi sekolah, akhirnya berdiri dari kursinya. Menatap tajam pada Hyukjae yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah puas meluapkan segala emosinya.

"Kumohon keluarlah~" ucapnya dengan nada datar. Artinya, ia sedang sangat marah besar.

"A-apa?" Hyukjae tak percaya jika kepala sekolah baru saja memintanya untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Jadi, pendapatnya benar-benar tak akan didengar? Dalam hal darurat seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa?!

Guru senior yang tadi menegur Hyukjae, Kim Heechul, menyedekapkan kedua tangannya dan berujar sinis menatap Hyukjae.

"Biarkan saja guru konseling yang mengurusnya. Kau, selesaikan saja tugasmu dengan baik. Keluarlah~"

Hyukjae hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan dingin Heechul. Ia tahu, tak akan ada gunanya lagi ia berbicara di forum ini. Satu per satu guru yang semula berkumpul untuk mendengar keluhan Hyukjae pun keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, disusul Hyukjae sendiri yang dengan berat hati melangkah keluar meninggalkan Youngwoon dan Heechul berdua saja.

"Kepala Sekolah tidak perlu khawatir. Kudengar Kim Kibum hanya absen di kelas tari dan olahraga saja. Di kelas reguler, dia mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik."

Yongwoon kembali duduk di kursinya. Mengangguk mengerti ucapan Heechul.

"Baiklah. Kuserahkan kasus ini padamu. Bantu Lee _seongsaengnim _untuk mengurusi masalahnya."

Heechul mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut mendengar ucapan Youngwoon. Namun seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika matanya tertuju pada jendela di ruang kepala sekolah. Para siswa tampak sedang menghabiskan waktu mereka di jam istirahat kelas tambahan. Heechul tampak berpikir, apa yang Hyukjae ketahui sekarang mungkin tak ada apa-apanya jika dibanding dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Hyukjae masihlah tergolong guru baru yang patut ia awasi. Heechul tidak ingin Hyukjae bertindak ceroboh. Apapun yang akan Hyukjae lakukan kelak demi mengusut masalah Kibum, Heechul akan tetap mengawasinya.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Maksudmu Kim Kibum? Key?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae mengangguk di sela kesibukannya mengolah hidangan makan pagi. Ia dapat mendengar langkah seorang pria dengan otot besar di kedua lengannya tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Jika aku tidak salah, dia juga tak pernah lagi mengikuti kelas olahraga beberapa minggu ini. Jika lusa dia tidak hadir lagi, sudah genap empat kali."

"Apa?! Empat kali?!"

_**Tssshhh~**_

"Y-YAH! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"A-ah~ maaf, Hae. Aku tidak sengaja. Sakit, ya? Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambil kotak P3K~"

Kalang kabut, Hyukjae mematikan kompor dan menaruh begitu saja spatula yang tadi tidak sengaja 'menyenggol' tangan Donghae –kekasihnya-. Hyukjae hanya reflek, memutar tubuhnya dengan spatula panas di tangannya dan sialnya malah mengenai Donghae yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

Sebenarnya, Donghae tak begitu mempermasalahkan lengannya yang kini harus sedikit lecet akibat panas yang membakar kulitnya. Ia hanya sedikit heran, kenapa kekasih cantiknya itu harus seterkejut itu mendengar ucapannya?

"Jadi, Kibum juga absen di kelasmu? Nyaris empat kali?"

"Ya. Ahh~"

"Uh, maaf~"

Menurunkan tempo olesannya, Hyukjae kembali melumurkan obat luka bakar pada lengan Donghae. Sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya takut jika Donghae kembali mendesah sakit karena perih.

"Tapi kudengar, di kelas reguler, ia masih mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik. Tanpa absen sekalipun."

"Eum, aku juga mendengar hal yang sama. Itulah sebabnya, guru-guru di sekolah tak mempermasalahkan keluhanku. Mereka bilang mungkin Kibum tak menyukai kelasku, jadi dia tidak masuk. Tapi~"

"Dia juga tidak masuk di kelasku, ingat?"

"Eum~"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Donghae. Jika di kelas tari dan olahraga Kibum memilih absen, maka pasti kedua hal ini ada hubunganya. Sejenak, Hyukjae tampak berpikir hingga mengabaikan Donghae yang kini memanggil-manggil namanya. Pria cantik dua puluh tujuh tahun itu masih tenggelam dalam segala kemungkinan yang berputar di kepalanya.

'_Bagaimana caraku untuk menemuinya? Hanya hari Sabtu aku bisa datang ke sekolah. Jika di hari lain, Kim seongsaengnim pasti akan menghentikan usahaku lagi.'_

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Minho!"

Kali ini, Hyukjae tak akan melepas pemuda bermata besar itu. Hyukjae sudah bertekad akan menyelidiki kasus ini sendiri jika memang pihak sekolah tidak segera bertindak. Setelah jam pelajaran selesai, Hyukjae sengaja menunggu Minho -yang terbilang sibuk dengan segala organisasi sekolah yang diikutinya- selesai dari segala aktivitasnya. Pria cantik itu menahan Minho di depan pintu gerbang sekolah agar tidak segera pulang.

"Jelaskan padaku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang Kibum."

Hyukjae menatap dalam-dalam mata Minho yang seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Hyukjae yakin, Minho pasti punya jawaban yang sedang dicarinya.

Duduk berhadapan di sebuah kedai makanan, Hyukjae mencoba membaca apa yang sedang Minho pikirkan. Tidak, ini tidak seperti Hyukjae yang punya indera ke-enam atau semacamnya. Ia hanya sedang mencoba mendalami gerak-gerik Minho. Dan Hyukjae harus mengakui, memang guru konselinglah yang lebih tepat melakukan hal ini.

"Apakah kau tidak pernah mendengarnya? Rumor di sekolah ini?"

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar Minho yang justru balik bertanya kepadanya. Hyukjae akui ia memang banyak ketinggalan berita karena hanya seminggu sekali Hyukjae berada di sekolah mengingat ia hanya guru bantu yang mengajar pada hari Sabtu di sekolah khusus putera itu. Tidak seperti Donghae yang setiap hari nyaris ada di sekolah karena guru olahraga itu adalah guru tetap.

Bisa saja Hyukjae bertanya banyak hal pada Donghae. Tapi Hyukjae rasa ini belum saatnya. Ia tidak mau Donghae menyebutnya sebagai orang yang berlebihan seperti guru-guru lain di sekolah. Tidak sebelum ia punya banyak bukti yang kuat untuk mengusut kasus Kibum.

"Minho, aku menemuimu bukan untuk bermain teka-teki. Beri tahu aku, apa yang kau ketahui tentang semua hal yang tidak kuketahui."

Hyukjae menatap dalam mata Minho penuh harap. Mengangguk meyakinkan Minho untuk terbuka kepadanya.

Pembicaraan panjang dan cukup menarik –setidaknya bagi Hyukjae- pun berlangsung hingga matahari nyaris tenggelam. Tepat sebelum pukul enam sore, Hyukjae dan Minho memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Keduanya berpisah di persimpangan jalan dengan Hyukjae yang melambaikan tangannya gembira pada Minho bak seorang guru TK yang hendak berpisah dengan siswanya. Sedikit kekanak-kanakan, ck! Tapi memang begitulah Lee Hyukjae. Jika ia sedang senang, ia tak akan ragu menunjukkan sikapnya yang terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Dengan langkah pelan, Hyukjae terus berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Sesekali membenahi tas yang bergelayut di sisi pundaknya dengan senyum hangat yang dapat melelehkan hati setiap orang. Dalam diam, Hyukjae nampak berpikir, sepertinya ada orang yang mengikutinya. Namun Hyukjae tetap melanjutkan langkahnya meski hatinya sangat tidak tenang. Sejenak, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk berbalik memutar tubuhnya demi memastikan jika firasatnya tidak benar.

Dengan jantung berdegup kencang, Hyukjae akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbalik ke belakang. Dengan mata terpejam rapat ia berteriak kencang ketika wajahnya menumbuk tubuh seseorang.

"YAH! LEPASKAN AKU! PERGI! AMBIL SAJA UANGKU DAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"

Sekuat tenaga Hyukjae memukul tubuh tegap di hadapannya dengan tas di tangannya. Tak menyadari jika seorang pria yang kini menjadi sasaran kebrutalannya tengah mengaduh kesakitan memintanya untuk menghentikan tindak kriminalnya.

"Baby! Ini aku! Yah, hentikan! Kau mau tas mahalmu rusak, huh?! Apa kau ingin pacarmu yang tampan ini babak belur?"

Seketika, Hyukjae membuka matanya. Memasang wajah paling polos sedunia kala menyadari jika sosok yang ia kira adalah penjahat itu ternyata adalah Donghae. Kekasihnya sendiri.

"YAH! SALAH SIAPA MENGIKUTIKU SEPERTI SEORANG MALING SEPERTI ITU?! KAU MENAKUTIKU, BODOH!"

Hyukjae kembali menghantamkan tas mahalnya pada tubuh kekar Donghae dengan perasaan tidak suka. Ia kesal! Eum, atau malu lebih tepatnya. Ia pasti terlihat sangat bodoh tadi. Dan Hyukjae tak ingin melihat wajah jenaka Donghae yang kini tengah menahan tawa karena sikap hiperaktifnya barusan. Karena itu, ia lebih memilih mengabaikan keluh kesah Donghae yang berpura-pura mengaduh kesakitan. Berbalik memutar tubuhnya lalu berjalan dengan langkah panjang meninggalkan Donghae. Tak peduli dengan teriakan sang kekasih yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Baby, aku hanya ingin memberimu kejutan."

"Kejutanmu gagal, Hae. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

Hyukjae masih melangkah dengan gusar ketika akhirnya ia merasa jika tubunya sudah bertengger pada bahu kekar Donghae. Terkejut, Hyukjae terus menggoyangkan kakinya berontak dari gendongan Donghae.

Yah!

Ia malu!

Digendong dengan karung beras _style_ di depan umum bukan hal yang lucu kan?

Sepanjang perjalanan, Hyukjae terus berceloteh minta diturunkan. Namun Donghae masih saja _ngeyel _dan bersikeras membawa Hyukjae pulang dengan menggendongnya di pundaknya. Uh, bagi pria bertubuh atletis seperti dirinya, ini bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia sudah terbiasa untuk pergi ke _gym _dan melakukan angkat beban maupun olahraga berat lainnya.

"Hae, turunkan aku~~~"

Kali ini, Hyukjae merajuk dengan imutnya. Mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya seraya meremas-remas kaus Donghae yang terlihat makin kusut saja. Donghae pun berhenti dan menurunkan tubuh Hyukjae. Menangkup wajah tirus itu dengan dua telapak tangan besarnya.

"Jadi, aku dimaafkan, eh?"

Meski bibirnya mengerucut beberapa mili, Hyukjae mengangguk dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Ah, Hyukjae tak pernah bisa benar-benar marah pada Donghae.

"Eum, tapi… gendong aku. Berjalan dengan kepala di bawah seperti tadi mebuatku pusing dan juga mual. Aku tidak bisa berdiri dengan baik."

Donghae tertawa kecil mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. Secepat kilat, ia mengecup bibir merah muda alami itu dan segera berjongkok membelakangi Hyukjae. Memberi tanda pada sang kekasih agar naik ke punggungnya.

"Ayo kita pulang~"

"E-eum~"

Masih linglung karena ciuman mengejutkan Donghae barusan, Hyukjae mengangguk tak tentu arah. Segera melingkarkan dua lengan kurusnya pada leher dan dua kakinya pada pinggang Donghae. Kali ini, Hyukjae sama sekali tak bersuara. Ia terlihat sangat tenang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Donghae. Sesekali menciumi tengkuk pria tampan itu. Tersenyum, bersyukur karena ia memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat mencintainya.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"_Kurang lebih empat bulan lalu, saat penerimaan siswa baru. Sikap Kibum berubah sejak saat itu. Kudengar, dia dekat dengan seorang sunbae yang dulu juga bersekolah di sini."_

Masih terngiang beberapa ucapan Minho kemarin lusa. Hyukjae terus berpikir, siapa pemuda yang dimaksud Minho sedang dekat dengan Kibum. Hyukjae akui ia memang cukup akrab dengan Kibum tapi ia tak menyadari jika Kibum sedang dekat dengan seseorang selain dengan Minho. Ia pikir, Minho dan Kibum punya hubungan khusus mengingat kedua teman baik itu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Hyukjae justru baru menyadari, sepertinya Minho merasa 'cemburu' karena Kibum dekat dengan orang lain sementara pemuda tinggi itu sendiri memiliki perasaan pada Kibum.

Mungkin itu juga sebabnya mengapa Minho sempat menghindar saat Hyukjae bertanya tentang Kibum padanya. Minho seperti tak ingin lagi berhubungan dengan Kibum. Seolah… ingin melupakan sakit hatinya.

Masih berdiri di sudut lapangan, Hyukjae tetap menaruh perhatiannya pada Kibum yang kini tengah duduk sendirian. Pemuda manis itu tampak hadir di kelas olahraga Donghae meski tak ikut secara langsung. Hanya duduk di tepi lapangan menyemangati teman-temanya. Sepertinya Kibum sedang sakit, pikir Hyukjae.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Lee _seongsaengnim_?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut ketika-tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya. Seketika, Hyukjae memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati jika Heechul sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan gaya yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Angkuh namun berwibawa.

"Eoh, Kim _seongsaengnim_? Apa kabar? Senang bisa melihatmu hari ini?"

Hyukjae mencoba tersenyum meski hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar nan dingin dari Heechul. Hyukjae pun segera menghapus senyumnya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku~"

"Eoh? Aku? Eum,,aku,,aku ingin menemui Donghae hehehe~ ~~ Kim _seongsaengnim_ tahu kan bagaimana rasanya terpisah dari orang yang sangat dicintai. Rasanya~"

Hyukjae menghentikan ucapannya ketika menyadari jika Heechul tengah melotot ke arahnya. Oops! Sepertinya Hyukjae salah bicara. Ia nyaris lupa jika apa yang dikatakannya barusan seolah menyindir guru senior yang juga menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah. Hyukjae tentu tahu betul, jika Heechul sudah berpisah dengan suaminya. Sebut saja, bercerai.

Salah tingkah, Hyukjae membuka tasnya dan mengambil beberapa tumpuk kertas. "Eum, aku,,,aku ingin memberi tahu pada anak-anak jika ada peraturan baru untuk teknik pengambilan nilai praktik saat ujian akhir nanti. Eum, ini buktinya~ kau bisa membacanya di sini~" Hyukjae menyodorkan kertas-kertas itu pada Heechul dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan. Jujur saja, ia merasa bersalah.

Heechul makin menajamkan pandangannya pada Hyukjae dan tak menggubris kertas-kertas yang guru junior itu sodorkan kepadanya. Cukup sudah, Heechul tak suka jika Hyukjae ada di sekolah bukan di jam yang semestinya.

"Jadi, kau sudah selesai?"

"Eum, iya tapi aku harus~"

"Jika begitu, kau bisa segera pergi dari sini. Pintu keluar ada di sana. Hati-hati, Lee _seongsaengnim_. Sampai jumpa~"

Dengan langkah santai, Heechul berjalan meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih _speechless_. Menghembuskan napas lega, guru muda itu memukul kepalanya sendiri. Harusnya ia bisa lebih berhati-hati. Kenapa ia harus kepergok wakil kepala sekolah, huh? Ia bahkan belum sempat bertemu dengan Kibum. Sekarang, bagaimana caranya ia menemui Kibum? Menunggunya di depan pintu gerbang sekolah seperti ia menemui Minho beberapa waktu lalu? Ah, ia bisa mati kering di sana. Sungguh, ini membuatnya hampir gila.

Pasrah, Hyukjae pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia akan memikirkan cara lain untuk menemui Kibum tanpa harus ketahuan Heechul. Yah, ia pasti bisa melakukannya.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang Kibum tidak tinggal di sini! Pergilah! Kau mengganggu privasi kami! Kami bisa melaporkan kalian ke polisi!"

"Maaf, Tuan. Kami akan segera pergi. Maaf telah membuat kalian merasa tidak nyaman~"

"Tidak! Tunggu dulu! Apa yang kalian katakan? Kalian benar orang tua Kim Kibum bukan? Lalu bagaimana bisa ia tidak tinggal di sini? Tuan…Nyonya…apa yang terjadi?!"

"Hyukkie, sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita pulang dulu. Kita bisa kembali lain waktu."

"Tapi, Hae~"

Hyukjae mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu rumah Kibum yang sudah tertutup rapat. Berganti menatap wajah Donghae yang tampak sangat khawatir kepadanya. Hyukjae tahu ia terlihat sangat aneh. Tapi apa yang bisa lebih aneh lagi dari orang tua yang tak mengakui keberadaan anaknya sendiri?

Hari ini, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk berkunjung langsung ke rumah Kibum dengan meminta Donghae untuk mengantarnya. Dengan alasan bahwa Kibum punya masalah dengan kelasnya, Hyukjae memberanikan diri mengetuk pintu rumah Kibum. Tak disangka, justru jawaban mengejutkan dari ayah dan ibu Kibum yang didapatnya, mengatakan bahwa Kibum tidak tinggal bersama mereka.

Ini benar-benar membuat Hyukjae tak mengerti. Apa Kibum punya masalah dengan orang tuanya?

Jika memang benar begitu, maka ini adalah masalah yang serius. Sudah saatnya sekolah ikut bertindak menangani kasus Kibum. Atau jika itu masih dianggap menyalahi aturan, maka Hyukjae akan benar-benar bertindak sendiri. Sesuai dengan janjinya.

Hening. Keduanya tak bersua setelah perjalanan pulang dari rumah Kibum. Donghae masih berdiam diri di balik kursi kemudinya. Begitupun Hyukjae yang masih mematung di samping Donghae. Donghae mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari jika Kibum memang tengah mengalami masalah keluarga yang serius.

Tak berniat keluar dari mobilnya, Donghae justru mendekat pada Hyukjae. Menarik tubuh ramping kekasihnya itu dan memeluknya dengan hangat. Perlahan, air mata turun membasahi bahu Donghae. Isakan pelan mulai terdengar seiring dengan tersengalnya pernapasan sang pria cantik.

"Aku benar 'kan, Hae? Apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak salah? Mereka harus tahu. Pihak sekolah harus tahu yang sebenarnya. Kita harus membantunya, Hae. Dia tidak boleh dibiarkan seperti ini."

"Ya, kau benar, Baby. Kita harus membantunya. Dia tidak boleh menghadapi ini sendirian."

Dengan penuh kasih sayang, Donghae terus mengusap surai silver itu untuk setidaknya meredakan emosi sang kekasih. Ia mengerti, Hyukjae hanya sedang terlalu sensitif. Jika Hyukjae berniat untuk mengusut kasus Kibum, maka Donghae juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan jika Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kim Kibum~"

"Hadir~"

Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara lirih itu. Benarkah Kibum hadir di kelasnya?

Oh~ Akhirnya~

Menyembunyikan semangatnya yang meledak-ledak, Hyukjae mencoba menahan senyumnya. Tak ingin terlihat bodoh di hadapan para siswa di hadapannya.

"Semuanya, lanjutkan latihan kalian. Ingat, sesuai peraturan baru, kalian harus memodifikasi gerakan jika ingin mendapat nilai yang bagus saat ujian akhir nanti. Aku akan segera kembali untuk melihat perkembangan kalian. Mengerti?"

Serempak seluruh siswa mengiyakan perintah Hyukjae. Bangkit dari kursinya, Hyukjae pun melangkah mendekati Kibum. Mengajak pemuda itu untuk berbincang di tempat lain yang dirasa lebih nyaman.

Setelah mengunci pintu ruang UKS, Hyukjae segera duduk di kursinya. Tepat berhadapan dengan Kibum yang tampak bingung dengan sikap sang tutor yang dirasanya sedikit berlebihan.

"Kibum~"

"Eum?"

Entahlah, mendadak Hyukjae jadi sedikit gugup. Ia bingung, darimana ia harus memulai semuanya. Ia tahu, aneh rasanya jika langsung bertanya pada Kibum tentang masalah keluarganya. Itu sama saja mengganggu privasinya.

"Eum, senang bisa melihatmu lagi. Kau terlihat sedikit berbeda~"

Hyukjae tersenyum senang seraya menggenggam tangan Kibum. Namun Kibum justru menarik dua tangannya dari Hyukjae lantas mengeratkan sweater yang dipakainya. Eoh? Kenapa? Apa Kibum sedang sakit? Ah, tidak. Lebih tepatnya _masih_ sakit?

"Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

Hyukjae menyentuh kening Kibum guna memastikan suhu tubuhnya. Semuanya tampak normal. Tapi jika dilihat dengan mata biasa–tak perlu ahli medis sekalipun- Kibum memang tampak berbeda. Berat badannya sedikit agak naik, sepertinya.

"Eum, maafkan aku, Kibum. Aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau sering tidak hadir dalam kelasku. Kupikir kau sakit parah karena tak pernah lagi ikut kelas tari dan olahraga. Apa memang separah itu? Kau tidak boleh melakukan pekerjaan berat, ya?"

"T-tidak, Hyung~ Bukan seperti itu. A-aku~"

"Lalu kenapa? Kau punya masalah? Kau bisa cerita padaku~"

"T-tidak!"

Seketika, Kibum bangkit dari duduknya. Berlari menuju pintu dan segera membuka kuncinya. Ia pergi, meninggalkan Hyukjae yang masih kebingungan tak mengerti dengan sikap anehnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Melihat kelakuan Kibum, Hyukjae semakin yakin bahwa ada yang Kibum sembunyikan dari dirinya.

Memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang latihan kelas tari, Hyukjae dikejutkan dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Hyukjae pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas dan lebih memilih mengamati dua sosok yang sedang berdiri di sana. Meski tak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, Hyukjae bersikeras ingin mencari tahu ada hal apa di antara mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak mengatakan apapun padanya bukan?"

Kibum menganguk mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Wajahnya senantiasa menunduk ke bawah. Tak berani menatap sang wakil kepala sekolah.

"Aku masih menunggu keputusanmu, Kim Kibum. Tapi waktu ujian yang semakin mendekat tidak."

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya dan nyaris meneteskan air matanya. Raut wajahnya menjadi pucat dan ia tak dapat lagi melihat wajah Heechul dengan baik. Pandangannya terasa buram oleh buliran kristal yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Gemuruh di hatinya makin menguat saja mengingat keputusan yang harus diambilnya, yang hingga saat ini ia belum dapat memastikannya.

"Kau tahu bukan aku bisa melakukan apapun demi melindungi sekolah ini? Pikirkan dengan baik, Kibum. Pikirkan semua orang~"

Kibum mengangguk seiring dengan air matanya yang mulai menetes. Kakinya seolah tak lagi dapat menopang berat tubuhnya ketika Heechul sudah berlalu pergi dari hadapannya.

Hyukjae yang melihat hal itu, berniat ingin menghampiri Kibum. Tapi ia menahan langkahnya ketika menyadari ini bukanlah hal yang tepat, mengingat Kibum belum mau bicara secara terbuka dengan dirinya.

Melangkah berlawanan dengan Kibum, Hyukjae terus berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya Heechul dan Kibum bicarakan tadi. Hingga tak sadar ia menabrak seseorang. Seorang pria berjas rapi, tinggi, dan sangat tampan.

"Ah, Direktur Choi~ Apa kabar?"

Hyukjae menyapa dengan senyum terbaiknya. Ah, direktur muda ini, kenapa selalu bisa membuat jantungnya berdesir hebat, ck!

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

**.::TO BE CONTINUE::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : The Hidden Secret**

**Chapter : 2 of 4**

**Genre : Drama, Mysteri, Less!Romance, Slight!Comedy**

**Casts :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum (Key)**

**And others**

**Summary :**

"_Perjuangan seorang guru junior untuk membantu menangani masalah siswanya. Akankah Lee Hyukjae berhasil mengusut kasus yang terjadi di sekolah tempat ia mengajar?"_

_**AN: **__**MULTICASTS, OUT OF CHARACTER, YAOI, DELUSI, GAJE, TYPO, ABSURD~~~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**THANKS TO DINDA NAYAUMMA PRADITA EONNI FOR HELPING ME ON PROCESSING THIS FANFIC :")**_

_**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :')  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :')**_

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~~~**

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kau pulang duluan saja, Hae. "

"Kau yakin?"

"Eum. Ada hal yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah selesai. Aku akan menjemputmu~"

"Tidak perlu, Hae. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Donghae tak dapat berkata lagi jika Hyukjae sudah terlihat tak ingin memberitahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Meski ingin tahu, Donghae tak ingin memaksa. Ia percaya pada Hyukjae. Ia pun mendaratkan ciuman sayangnya di bibir Hyukjae dan segera memakai sabuk pengamannya. Hyukjae yang sudah keluar dari dalam mobil pun melambaikan tangannya pada Donghae yang perlahan melajukan mobil menjauhi dirinya. Senyum pria cantik itu tak pernah pudar hingga Donghae tak terlihat lagi. Setelahnya, Hyukjae memilih duduk di pintu gerbang sekolah demi menunggu seseorang. Kali ini, ia harus mendapatkan informasi baru.

Jam pulang sekolah akhirnya tiba juga. Hyukjae bersiap-siap menanti keluarnya seseorang yang sedari tadi sudah diincarnya. Sedikit bersembunyi agar tak ketahuan, Hyukjae pun mengendap-endap dan mendapati jika Kibum –sosok yang dinantinya- sudah keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolah. Memakai kacamata hitam dan topinya, Hyukjae bersiap mengintai kemana Kibum pergi. Hari ini Hyukjae berencana mencari tahu dimana Kibum tinggal setelah tak lagi hidup satu atap dengan orang tuanya. Hyukjae benar-benar penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Kibum akhir-akhir ini.

Naik bus, berjalan menyusuri gang sempit, masuk ke pemukiman padat dan sedikit tak terawat. Hyukjae mengutuk sepatunya yang dilengkapi insole 4 cm. Kakinya terasa ingin patah saja. Jika tahu ia akan memasuki tempat seperti ini, Hyukjae akan lebih memilih memakai sandal jepit swallow asal Indonesia yang sedang _booming_ di Korea saat ini. Simple, dan tak merepotkan, tsk!

Nyaris menyerah, akhirnya Hyukjae dapat sedikit bernapas lega setelah Kibum berhenti di sebuah jajaran bangunan sederhana yang membentang di sisi jalan kecil. Kibum tampak masuk ke dalamnya. Sepertinya Kibum tak akan menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi karena sudah hampir dua jam ini Hyukjae menunggu di sana dan tak terjadi apa-apa.

Benar-benar menyerah karena sudah terlampau lelah, akhirnya Hyukjae memutuskan untuk kembali. Dengan teliti, ia mengingat-ingat jalanan menuju tempat Kibum tinggal agar hari berikutnya ia bisa ke sini lagi tanpa harus takut kehilangan jejak Kibum. Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa, Hyukjae melangkah meninggalkan kediaman Kibum. Sesekali membenahi sepatunya dan bahkan benar-benar melepas sepatunya karena tak tahan dengan kakinya yang terasa semakin panas saja.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Selamat pagi, Hae~"

"Selamat pagi, Baby~"

Donghae menyambar plum merah muda Hyukjae dan mengecupnya dengan lembut. Menyesapnya sejenak kemudian melepasnya. Tersenyum, menyampaikan rasa cintanya yang tak mampu lagi ia rangkai dengan kata. Pagi yang indah dengan orang yang terindah. Itulah yang selalu Donghae dapati setiap hari. Donghae dan Hyukjae memang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama sejak satu tahun terakhir ini. Keduanya sendiri sudah menjalin hubungan selama empat tahun. Dan baru empat bulan ini, keduanya bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di sekolah yang sama. Donghae full time, namun Hyukjae khusus hanya di hari Sabtu saja.

Maka dari itu, hari ini Hyukjae free karena ini hari kerja. Tidak seperti Donghae yang harus segera ke sekolah karena hari ini ada jam mengajar olahraga. Seperti pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah saja. Setiap hari, Hyukjae akan menyiapkan segala keperluan Donghae. Tak hanya itu, ia juga memasak, mencuci, dan juga melakukan pekerjaan rumah lainnya –jika sedang tidak malas-.

Hari ini, Hyukjae berencana akan mencari tahu tentang Kibum lebih jauh. Oleh karena itu, segera setelah Donghae berangkat, Hyukjae langsung bersiap-siap dan berkemas. Hari ini ia tak boleh pulang tanpa membawa hasil apapun.

Setibanya Hyukjae di depan pintu rumah kecil yang ia yakini sebagai tempat tinggal Kibum, pria cantik itu memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintu. Berharap ada seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya. Hyukjae memang tidak tahu apakah Kibum tinggal sendirian atau bersama orang lain. Karenanya, ia ingin memastikan hal itu sendiri.

Beberapa kali mencoba, akhirnya suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam rumah sederhana itu. Hyukjae pun merapikan penampilannya dan tersenyum lembut ketika seorang wanita paruh baya membukakan pintu untuknya. Sedikit ragu, Hyukjae memperkenalkan dirinya. Berharap ia tak akan diusir seperti saat ia berkunjung ke rumah orang tua Kibum.

"Apa kabar? Apa benar Kibum… eum Kim Kibum tinggal di sini? Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku adalah gurunya…"

Wanita paruh baya itu tampak tersenyum mendengar sapaan ramah Hyukjae. Tanpa ragu, wanita itu mengijinkan Hyukjae untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Benar-benar rumah yang sangat kecil. Kamar mandi dan dapur memang ada, namun ruang makan dan dua kamar tidur hanya disekat seadanya. Hyukjae tersenyum miris melihat keadaan di rumah ini. Bagaimana mungkin orang tua Kibum tega membiarkan anak mereka tinggal di tempat seperti ini? Meninggalkan kemewahan yang selama ini mereka nikmati bersama?

Sedikit ramah tamah menjadi pembuka dari maksud dan tujuan Hyukjae datang ke tempat itu. Jujur saja, Hyukjae tak tahu harus menanyakan hal apa pada wanita yang mengaku sebagai bibi Kibum itu. Tapi demi mencari tahu asal usul permasalahan Kibum, Hyukjae memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan apa penyebab Kibum harus tinggal di tempat seperti ini dibandingkan rumahnya sendiri. Dan sayangnya, sebelum Jiyoung –wanita itu- menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, terdengar seseorang menyapa dari luar. Menginterupsi perbincangan Hyukjae dengan Jiyoung.

"Ibu, aku pulang~"

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket dan celana jeansnya tampak berdiri di depan pintu masuk. Menahan langkahnya kala menyadari keberadaan Hyukjae. Pemuda yang memakai topi dan juga penutup wajah itu tampak terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin berusaha tenang sebelum akhirnya menaruh sebuah kantung plastik pada meja tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Setelahnya, ia melangkah dengan cepat meninggalkan Hyukjae dan juga Jiyoung. Atau lebih tepatnya berlari seolah menghindari keberadaan Hyukjae di sana.

"Ah, dia puteraku. Dia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pulang di jam istirahat saat bekerja."

"Eum~"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti mendengar penuturan Jiyoung yang seolah tahu pertanyaannya yang bahkan belum sempat terlontar. Hyukjae tersenyum maklum. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil bungkusan plastik yang ditinggalkan pemuda tadi di atas meja. Hyukjae menyerahkannya pada Jiyoung. Sepertinya itu bungkus makanan.

"Ah, sebentar lagi jam makan siang, ya? Aku pasti menganggu waktu istirahatmu. Sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Aku akan berkunjung lagi lain waktu."

Hyukjae membungkuk hormat pada Jiyoung dan kembali tersenyum ramah. Segera melangkah pergi dari rumah kecil itu namun tak benar-benar pergi. Hyukjae merasa ada yang aneh. Seperti ada yang Jiyoung sembunyikan dari dirinya. Karena itu, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menunggu. Ia akan menanti Kibum pulang dan mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Setelah mengisi perutnya dengan beberapa bungkus roti demi mengganjal perutnya, Hyukjae bersiap kembali mengintai keberadaan Kibum. Tepat saat Hyukjae meneguk minuman terakhirnya, ia melihat Kibum masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, Kibum tampak sudah berganti baju dan keluar dari dalam rumah. Dengan hati-hati, Hyukjae membuntuti Kibum yang menaiki sebuah bus hingga ia nyaris saja ketahuan jika ia tak menutupi wajahnya. Hampir saja, Hyukjae tertangkap basah menguntit siswanya sendiri. Tidak lucu kan jika aksinya itu ketahuan. Bisa menjadi hal yang sangat memalukan. Tsk!

Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir satu jam, Kibum berhenti di sebuah rumah sakit. Dengan cepat, Hyukjae mengikuti kemana Kibum pergi. Lorong demi lorong Hyukjae lewati, hingga sampailah ia pada unit rumah sakit khusus ibu dan anak. Sejenak, Hyukjae menghentikan langkahnya. Apa yang Kibum lakukan di tempat seperti ini?

Tak ingin berspekulasi, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk bersembunyi selagi menanti Kibum mendapatkan giliran antriannya. Hingga akhirnya tiba bagi Kibum untuk masuk ke dalam ruang pemeriksaan.

Jantung Hyukjae mendadak berdegup kencang saat mengingat perubahan pada diri Kibum. Hyukjae menyadari perubahan berat badan Kibum. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu pergi untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter kandungan. Apa mungkin~

Tidak. Apa yang tengah dipikirkan Hyukjae itu tidak mungkin benar 'kan?

Tak dapat lagi berkata-kata, Hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Menanti Kibum keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pikirannya kalang kabut. Ia bahkan tak tahu, apa ia masih punya cukup keberanian untuk berhadapan dengan Kibum langsung setelah ia menginjakkan kakinya di sini.

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan terbuka dan Hyukjae sudah berdiri di depannya. Menghalau langkah Kibum yang semula tersenyum dengan wajah penuh kebahagiaan. Sirna sudah senyum bahagia yang menghiasi wajah pemuda manis itu. Seiring dengan air matanya yang menggenang, Kibum menjatuhkan selembar foto hasil ultrasonogram yang baru saja didapatnya.

"Kim Kibum. Apa benar, kau sedang hamil?"

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kim _seongsaengnim_!"

Heechul menurunkan dua kakinya yang semula bertengger indah di atas meja di ruangannya. Wajah elegannya menunjukkan raut tak suka ketika menyadari jika Hyukjae masuk dengan sembarangan ke ruang pribadinya.

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kibum bukan?! Itu sebabnya kau melarangku untuk mengusut masalah yang terjadi padanya?! Kenapa?!"

Heechul kini duduk bersila seraya bersandar pada sofa empuk miliknya, menatap sinis pada Hyukjae yang masih berdiri di hadapannya dengan napas terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya berusaha untuk melindungi sekolah ini, Lee _seongsaengnim_~"

Heechul tersenyum miring. Menatap Hyukjae yang kini menatap dirinya tak percaya.

_**==FLASBACK==**_

_**TWO MONTHS AGO**_

_Seperti biasa, Heechul tengah berkeliling di jam istirahat untuk memastikan para siswanya tak ada yang melakukan hal yang melanggar peraturan. Dimulai dari depan ruangannya sendiri, Heechul menjelajah koridor demi koridor untuk mengawasi kegiatan di lingkungan sekolah._

_Setibanya di depan kamar mandi, sang wakil kepala sekolah berhenti dan memutuskan untuk inspeksi mendadak ke dalamnya. Kontan saja, para siswa bergegas keluar dan menghindar dari guru yang terkenal paling killer itu. Kecuali seorang siswa, yang masih sibuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya di wastafel. Awalnya, Heechul tak ingin peduli. Namun melihat siapa siswa itu, Heechul jadi penasaran. _

_Hari-hari berikutnya, Heechul melakukan hal yang sama. Berpatroli keliling sekolah demi menjaga kedisiplinan kelas. Kali ini, Heechul tertarik dengan kegiatan di lapangan sekolah. Di sana, sang guru olahraga, Donghae tengah melatih permainan bola untuk kelas 3A._

_Mengawasi dari sudut lapangan, Heechul dilkejutkan oleh seorang siswa yang tiba-tiba saja merapat ke tepi lapangan. Heechul mengenal siapa siswa itu. Orang yang sama yang kemarin lusa ia pergoki tengah muntah-muntah di kamar mandi. Kim Kibum, siswa kelas 3A yang terkenal pendiam dan berprestasi._

_Tak lama kemudian, Heechul kembali dikejutkan oleh kerumunan siswa yang berbondong-bondong membawa Kibum ke ruang UKS. Segera, Heechul mengikutinya. Bahkan masuk ke ruang UKS dan meminta para petugas untuk segera keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkannya dengan Kibum berdua saja._

_Bergaya angkuh seperti biasa, Heechul berdiri tepat di hadapan Kibum dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan dada. Menatap dingin Kibum yang baru saja sadar dari pingsannya. Kibum tak mengerti kenapa sang wakil kepala sekolah menatapnya seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya Heechul mendorong perutnya dengan kepalan tangannya yang sedikit bertenaga. Memastikan, benar-benar ada janin yang hidup di dalamnya._

"_Sudah berapa lama?"_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Ujian akhir hanya tinggal beberapa bulan lagi. Ada dua pilihan bagimu, Kim Kibum."_

"_Kim seongsaengnim~"_

_Kibum menatap cemas pada Heechul yang masih menatapnya dingin. Kibum takut, apa benar- apa mungkin Heechul sudah tahu jika dirinya~~~_

"_Pertama~"_

_Kibum tak sempat berpikir lebih jauh lagi ketika Heechul mulai berbicara._

"_Pilihan pertama adalah kau akan tetap mengikuti ujian akhir dalam keadaan hamil besar. Dan itu sangat tidak mungkin karena panitia pengawas ujian akan tetap mengetahuinya meskipun kami menutupinya. Jika itu sampai terjadi, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada sekolah kita? Reputasi sekolah menjadi taruhannya. Kau tidak ingin mengorbankan semua orang hanya karena masalah ini, bukan?"_

_Kibum terdiam. Napasnya mulai tak beraturan karena gemuruh yang menghantam pertahanan hatinya. Kibum tak lagi dapat mengelak. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Dan Kibum tahu betul, jika kini ia akan dihadapkan pada piliihan yang sulit –jika itu sudah berurusan dengan Kim Heechul-._

"_Jadi, hal pertama bukan lagi mejadi pilihan."_

_Heechul menarik napas berat. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap._

"_Pilihan pertama yang sesungguhnya adalah jika kau ingin mempertahankan bayimu, kau harus mengundurkan diri dari sekolah ini tanpa harus membuat publik mengetahui permasalahanmu. Pilihan yang kedua, jika kau ingin tetap lulus ujian kau harus menggugurkan kandunganmu."_

"_Kim seongsaengnim!"_

"_Aku sedang membantumu mencari jalan keluar, Kibum. Jangan membantahku!"_

_Kibum terdiam dengan air mata mengalir deras. Ia tahu ini semua adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya. Tapi ia tak bisa mengambil satu dari keputusan itu. Kibum ingin menuntaskan sekolahnya tapi ia juga ingin membesarkan bayinya. Tidak mungkin ia mengorbankan salah satunya. Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?_

"_Keputusanmu mempertaruhkan segalanya Kibum. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku berharap kau tak berpikir terlalu lama. Waktu terus berjalan, dan bau busuk yang kau sembunyikan tak akan mungkin terbungkus rapat selamanya~"_

_Heechul memutar tubuhnya meninggalkan Kibum yang masih terduduk seraya menangis di ranjang rawat UKS. Membiarkan sang pemuda pemilik mata kucing itu memikirkan baik-baik keputusannya._

_**==FLASHBACK END==**_

"Apa kau sudah gila?! Itu bukan solusi tapi itu adalah keegoisanmu untuk melindungi sekolah ini!"

Hyukjae berteriak gusar setelah mendengar cerita Heechul. Ia tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Heechul memberikan dua pilihan sulit itu bagi Kibum? Hyukjae akui ia memang tak punya solusi yang lebih baik. Tapi setidaknya, ia masih punya hati untuk memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Kibum saat ini. Tak seperti Heechul, yang hanya mementingkan reputasi sekolah.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Membicarakan ini dengan seluruh dewan sekolah dan membuat Kibum malu? Jangan bertindak bodoh, Lee _seongsaengnim~"_

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan Heechul. Benar juga, orang lain tak boleh tahu. Dari pihak sekolah, yang sudah tahu masalah Kibum hanyalah Heechul dan juga Hyukjae. Jika berita ini semakin menyebar, habis sudah reputasi sekolah. Kini Hyukjae tahu apa sebabnya Heechul seolah selalu melarangnya untuk mengusut kasus Kibum. Sang wakil kepala sekolah hanya takut jika berita menggemparkan ini akan merusak nama baik sekolah.

"Pasti ada jalan lain, ya~ pasti ada~"

Hyukjae menatap tajam ke arah Heechul yang masih duduk bersila dengan anggunnya. Membuat sang wakil kepala sekolah merasa terintimidasi.

"Apa?! Jangan menatapku seolah aku memaksanya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya~"

"Yah~ ada apa ini? Kandungan? Kandungan apa? Siapa yang hamil?"

Seketika, Heechul memperbaiki posisi duduknya. Segera berdiri dari sofanya dan tersenyum menyapa direktur muda pemilik yayasan sekolah yang tiba-tiba saja _nyelonong _masuk ke dalam ruang pribadi Heechul.

"Choi sajang-nim~"

Hyukjae turut menyapa seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan perasaan ketar-ketir. Apa direktur Choi mendengar obrolan mereka, eh? Bisa gawat jika Choi Siwon –sang direktur- tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Kebetulan aku sedang lewat dan mendengar ruangan ini ribut sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kalian bicarakan?" Siwon bertanya dengan wajah bodoh tak mengerti. Dan, oh please! Itu wajah yang sama sekali tak pantas dimiliki oleh orang kaya dengan jabatan tinggi seperti Siwon, tsk!

Luntur sudah semua wajah angkuh dan arogan yang Heechul miliki. Berganti dengan wajah penuh senyum menawan dan memabukkan. Astaga, makhluk cantik satu ini. Pintar sekali berkamuflase.

"Tidak ada, sajang-nim. Benarkan, Lee _seongsaengnim_?"

Heechul tersenyum manis pada Hyukjae. Memberi kode pada Hyukjae agar mengikuti sandiwaranya. Hyukjae hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia juga tak ingin masalah besar yang sedang mereka bicarakan tadi terdengar oleh pihak lain.

"Tapi, kudengar tadi kalian membicarakan masalah kehamilan? Apa ada di antara kalian yang sedang hamil? _Nugu_-ya?"

Siwon kembali bertanya dengan gelagat _kepo _tingkat dewa. Bahkan tak segan menyodorkan wajahnya tepat di hadapan Heechul seolah sedang menginterogasi. Hyukjae nyaris tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat tingkah absurd sang direktur. Ah, benar-benar, Hyukjae tidak jadi _deh_ terpikat dengan pria berlesung pipi itu. Lagi pula dia kan sudah punya Donghae, kkkkkkk!

"Ngg—sungguh bukan aku!"

Heechul mendorong dada Siwon dengan sopan tanpa bermaksud bertingkah kurang ajar. Dengan cepat, ia menunjuk ke arah Hyukjae. Membuat pria cantik itu terkejut sekaligus bingung di saat yang bersamaan.

"Dia! Kudengar dia akan segera menikah dengan Donghae _seongsaengnim_. Jadi, kupikir dia sedang hamil~"

"A-apa? Aku?!"

Hyukjae menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah polos penuh tanya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, tubuhnya sudah terseret keluar bersamaan dengan Siwon yang menarik lengannya.

'_Bye~bye'_

Heechul ber-_mehrong_ ria pada Hyukjae yang masih berusaha mengelak dari segala celotehan Siwon yang terus mengoceh tentang kehamilannya. Seolah Heechul menimpakan semua kesalahpahaman ini cukup untuk Hyukjae saja. Tak henti-hentinya Siwon meneriakkan kabar gembira jika Hyukjae sedang hamil. Dan itu membuat semua guru yang berada di ruangan dimana Siwon menyeret Hyukjae kesana memberikan ucapan selamat pada pria cantik itu. Sialnya, Donghae tak ada di sana. Hyukjae jadi kesulitan untuk mengelak dari kesalahpahaman yang menimpanya. Ah~, Heechul memang benar-benar licik.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Selamat, Donghae _seongsaengnim~"_

"Wah, kalian akan segera menikah ya, chukkae~"

"Semoga bayinya setampan ayahnya~ selamat~"

Donghae hanya bisa terdiam bingung mendengar ucapan selamat yang terus-menerus didapatnya sejak tadi pagi. Dan ini sudah sore! Ada apa, eh? Absen sehari saja dari sekolah kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini? Menikah? Bayi?

Tidak~tidak! Tidak ada hal seperti itu yang ia bicarakan dengan Hyukjae. Tapi kenapa orang-orang bertingkah aneh seperti ini padanya? Ini bukan April _mop_ 'kan? Tentu saja bukan, ini bukan awal bulan April!

Memasuki mobil miliknya, Donghae pun segera meninggalkan area parkir sekolah. Segera melaju menuju rumah yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Hyukjae. Setibanya Donghae di sana, ia langsung masuk ke dalam rumah dan mendapati berbagai bingkisan berada di ruang tengah. Sebagian besar dari paket-paket itu adalah susu untuk ibu hamil dan beberapa perlengkapan bayi. Ah~ ada selimut juga, kkk!

Melihat barang-barang itu mengingatkan Donghae pada berbagai ucapan selamat yang tadi didapatnya di sekolah. Donghae jadi memikirkan sesuatu, jika ini semua berkaitan maka~

Oh, Ya Tuhan!

Jangan katakan jika Donghae akan segera menjadi seorang ayah!

Meletakkan kunci mobilnya begitu saja. Donghae melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya, mencari sang kekasih yang nampaknya tengah berada di dalam sana. Dan benar saja, sesampaianya Donghae di kamar ia mendapati sang kekasih tengah berteriak histeris karena terkejut akan kehadirannya yang mendadak. Hyukjae 'kan sedang ganti baju. Membuat takut saja! Tsk!

"Baby!"

"A-ada apa, Hae?"

Hyukjae nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena Donghae memeluknya begitu erat. Terbatuk-batuk, Hyukjae menepuk punggung Donghae meminta sang kekasih untuk mengendurkan pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakannya padaku?!"

"Uh? Apa?"

Hyukjae makin tak mengerti saja. Kenapa Donghae jadi aneh seperti ini, eh?

"Kau~ apa benar…kau sedang hamil?"

"Eoh?"

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya panik. Aish! Berita ini lagi! Ternyata belum reda juga gosip di sekolah tentang dirinya, huh? Hyukjae ingin jujur pada Donghae, tapi melihat sang kekasih yang begitu bahagia, Hyukjae jadi tidak tega. Hyukjae tahu jika Donghae menyukai anak-anak, tapi masalah untuk punya anak sepertinya tak jadi prioritas utama bagi Hyukjae.

Tak ingin mengecewakan Donghae secara langsung, Hyukjae pun terpaksa berpura-pura. Lagi pula ia masih ingat pesan Heechul setelah insiden diseretnya ia oleh Siwon kemarin. Berita _hoax_ tentang kehamilannya ini bisa dijadikan pengalihan isu. Jika tiba-tiba saja masalah Kibum terbongkar, maka ini adalah senjata untuk menutupi isu yang sebenarnya.

Mengumpulkan segala keberaniannya, perlahan Hyukjae mengubah ekspresinya yang semula bingung dan juga panik menjadi tenang dan juga kalem. Sama persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Heechul tempo hari, berkamuflase.

"Eum, sebenarnya aku belum terlalu yakin, Hae. Aku takut ini terlalu tergesa-gesa~"

Hyukjae berucap manis pada Donghae seraya mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher pria tampan itu. Menyatukan keningnya dengan sang kekasih yang tampak tersenyum senang mendengar penuturannya. Oh, Ya Tuhan, apa Hyukjae baru saja berbohong pada Donghae?! Ah, Tidak! Hyukjae bersumpah ia hanya akan melakukannya kali ini saja.

"Tapi setidaknya, kau harus mengatakannya padaku, Baby. Semua orang memberiku ucapan selamat tapi aku tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Aku terlihat seperti orang bodoh~"

Hyukjae tertawa kecil membayangkan wajah bingung Donghae kala itu. Pasti,,,yah~ akan sangat menggemaskan.

"Eum~ maafkan aku~"

Donghae hanya tersenyum menjawab ucapan Hyukjae. Perlahan-lahan entah sejak kapan kini dua kaki Hyukjae sudah melingkar di pinggang Donghae. Dan Donghae sendiri, dua tangannya sudah sibuk melucuti kembali pakaian Hyukjae yang bahkan belum terpakai dengan benar –mengingat tadi Hyukjae sedang ganti baju-.

Ciuman hangat pun mendarat di sudut bibir Hyukjae, perlahan berubah menjadi sesapan lembut dan gigitan kecil yang membuat Hyukjae mengerang. Tangan Hyukjae pun tak ingin tinggal diam. Kini pria cantik itu turut melucuti jaket yang Donghae kenakan, melepas kausnya dan membuangnya begitu saja. Tangannya meraba-raba dada bidang Donghae dan semakin turut menyentuh abs _six pack_-nya. Donghae melenguh pelan saat Hyukjae berhasil menerobos celannya. Ia menemukan _little_ Donghae di sana.

Tak sabar, Donghae membawa Hyukjae hingga tubuh ramping itu rebah di atas kasur _King-sized_ milik mereka. Menindih tubuh Hyukjae yang sudah terbaring di bawahnya.

Kembali, Donghae mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman lembut di sekujur tubuh Hyukjae. Sesekali meningallkan jejak yang tak akan hilang dengan mudah untuk beberapa hari.

Selanjutnya, kau pasti tahu bukan apa yang terjadi? Donghae yang bergerak liar di atas tubuh Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang menjerit histeris meneriakkan luapan hasratnya. Mungkin setelah ini, rumor jika Hyukjae hamil bukan hanya akan jadi gosip belaka. Lihat saja, Donghae benar-benar lupa memakai _safety _-nya yang biasanya selalu ia gunakan, tsk!

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

_**Drrtt! Drrrtt! Drrtt!**_

Hyukjae mengayunkan sebelah lengannya demi meraih ponsel miliknya yang berdering tak sabaran. Segera menekan tombol _answer_ demi menjawab panggilan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Hallo~"

"_Lee seongsaengnim~"_

"Ne~ nuguseyo?"

"…"

"MWO?!"

Hyukjae segera bangkit dari kasurnya dengan wajah panik lantas menarik selimut demi menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Sesekali ia mengerang sakit di bagian bawah punggungnya akibat percintaannya semalam dengan Donghae. Pria cantik itu pun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi, berbenah diri untuk segera pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Hae, aku pergi dulu. Maaf tak sempat membuatkanmu sarapan. Ingat, jam sepuluh kau ada jadwal mengajar. Jadi, jangan bangun kesiangan~ ok?!"

Hyukjae mengecup puncak kepala Donghae yang masih tidur sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah. Setelah memakai sabuk pengaman, Hyukjae melajukan mobil miliknya ke tempat tujuannya. Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Hyukjae sudah sampai di sebuah klinik yang berada tak jauh dari sekolah. Di sana, dia mendapati Minho yang tampak sangat cemas.

"_Seongsaengnim~_, Kibum~ dia~"

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu~"

Minho menuruti perkataan Hyukjae. Keduanya kini duduk di taman klinik dan Minho mulai bercerita pada Hyukjae.

Pagi ini, kebetulan sekali Minho berpapasan dengan Kibum saat berangkat sekolah. Jarak antara pertemuan mereka dengan sekolah mungkin hanya tinggal 10 meter saja. Tepat saat Minho akan menyapa Kibum, pemuda manis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengeluh sakit pada perutnya dan nyaris saja jatuh pingsan jika Minho tidak segera menolongnya.

Dan di sinilah mereka sekarang. Untung saja Minho membawa Kibum ke klinik di luar sekolah –Minho pikir membawa Kibum ke tempat yang lebih memadai fasilitas kesehatannya akan lebih baik-, jika tidak, bisa jadi semua penghuni sekolah akan tahu jika Kibum sedang hamil.

Hyukjae rasa Minho bisa menjaga rahasia. Karena itu, Hyukjae tak berusaha menutupi kebenaran jika Kibum sedang hamil. Lagi pula Minho sudah tahu dari dokter yang tadi memeriksa Kibum. Meski begitu, Minho terlihat masih sangat terkejut.

Hyukjae tentu masih ingat, ia tahu jika Minho menyukai Kibum. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tak pernah punya keberanian untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada pemuda manis itu. Hyukjae jelas tahu bagaimana perasaan Minho sekarang. Dia pasti sangat kecewa.

"Minho-ya, kuharap kau bisa menjaga rahasia ini. Setidaknya sampai Kibum menentukan keputusannya. Jika memang Kibum harus berhenti dari sekolah, orang lain tidak boleh tahu jika ini adalah alasannya. Kau mengerti 'kan?"

Minho mengangguk pelan mendengar permintaan Hyukjae. Ia tidak tahu, apakah ia harus marah atau justru prihatin atas apa yang telah menimpa Kibum. Benar, Minho memang kecewa karena merasa gagal mendapatkan Kibum. Hanya saja, rasanya tak pantas jika Minho marah pada Kibum di saat seperti ini.

Sekarang, Minho mengerti kenapa Kibum mulai bersikap aneh. Menyadari ini, Minho jadi teringat akan rumor sekolah yang sempat beredar beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi Minho tidak ingin berpikiran buruk tentang Kibum karena walau bagaimanapun juga pemuda manis itu masih menjadi sosok yang sangat ia kagumi.

"Sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke sekolah, Minho-ya~ Biar aku saja yang menjaga Kibum di sini~"

Minho kembali mengangguk. Ia membenahi tasnya dan segera berdiri dari kursinya. Membungkuk hormat pada Hyukjae dan tersenyum kecil sebelum ia pergi.

"Hati-hati~"

Hyukjae melambaikan tangannya hingga punggung Minho benar-benar tak terlihat lagi olehnya. Setelah memastikan Minho sudah tidak ada, Hyukjae kembali masuk ke dalam klinik dan berniat menemui Kibum. Ia tak menyadari jika saat ini ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasinya. Orang itu terus menatap Hyukjae seolah meyakinkan diri jika apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini adalah benar Hyukjae. Orang itu berulang kali memperhatikan wajah Hyukjae. Dan ketika Hyukjae sudah masuk ke dalam klinik, orang itu tampak tersenyum misterius.

Masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Kibum, bisa Hyukjae lihat jika pemuda manis itu kini tengah duduk menyandarkan diri di ranjangnya. Memainkan ponsel miliknya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

"E-eum~"

Kibum segera menyimpan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada Hyukjae.

"Apa Hyukjae _hyung_ yang membawaku kemari?" tanyanya penasaran.

Hyukjae tersenyum lantas duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari ranjang Kibum. "Tidak." Ucapnya seraya menggeleng pelan. "Minho yang melakukannya Kibum-ah~" lanjutnya dengan senyum lembut.

"E-eum M-Minho?!" Kibum bertanya balik tak percaya. Ada rasa takut yang menyelimuti ucapannya.

"Kau tenang saja, Minho bisa menjaga rahasiamu. Maaf aku tidak bisa mencegah orang lain untuk tahu bagaimana kondisimu saat ini, Kibum. Tapi orang yang menolongmu tadi pagi adalah Minho, jadi dia tahu dari dokter tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya. Maafkan aku~"

Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan lembut. Meyakinkan pada Kibum jika semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kibum hanya bisa terdiam meratapi bagaimana ketakutannya selama ini mulai terjadi. Ia jadi teringat akan kata-kata Heechul. Kata-kata yang selalu membuatnya merasa bagai menghadapi mimpi buruk tiap harinya.

"_Keputusanmu mempertaruhkan segalanya Kibum. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi aku berharap kau tak berpikir terlalu lama. Waktu terus berjalan, dan bau busuk yang kau sembunyikan tak akan mungkin terbungkus rapat selamanya~"_

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

**.::TO BE CONTINUE::.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : The Hidden Secret**

**Chapter : 3 of 4**

**Genre : Drama, Mysteri, Less!Romance, Slight!Comedy**

**Casts :**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Kim Heechul**

**Kim Kibum (Key)**

**And others**

**Summary :**

"_Perjuangan seorang guru junior untuk membantu menangani masalah siswanya. Akankah Lee Hyukjae berhasil mengusut kasus yang terjadi di sekolah tempat ia mengajar?"_

_**AN: **__**MULTICASTS, OUT OF CHARACTER, YAOI, M-PREG, DELUSI, GAJE, TYPO, ABSURD~~~**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ :')**_

_**STILL, BIG THANKS TO DINDA EONNI :')**_

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kudengar… kemarin seorang siswa datang ke klinik dekat sekolah. Apa yang dilakukannya? Apa mungkin dia~ oh, Tidak! Ini tidak mungkin terjadi!"

Heechul menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada mendengar para guru yang sedang sibuk bergosip di pagi hari. Ah kurang kerjaan saja. Apa tak ada hal lain yang lebih berguna yang bisa mereka lakukan, tsk!

"Memangnya kenapa jika ada siswa yang datang ke klinik? Mungkin dia sedang berobat. Jangan membuat rumor yang tidak jelas. Merendahkan martabat guru saja!"

Akhirnya, Heechul angkat bicara. Ia sudah muak dengan segala masalah yang tengah di hadapinya saat ini. Apalagi para guru ember ini. Menyebalkan, tsk!

"Eoh,,Wakil Kepala Sekolah~. Kami hanya~"

"Kembalilah ke tempat kalian. Berhenti membicarakan hal yang tidak-tidak dan lanjutkan apa yang seharusnya kalian kerjakan~"

"E-eum baik, Wakil Kepala Sekolah~"

Para guru pun segera kembali ke kursi masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka. Heechul tersenyum malas dan berlalu meninggalkan ruang guru. Baru saja keluar dari pintu, Heechul mendapati jika Hyukjae baru saja tiba. Mendapat ide, wakil kepala sekolah itu menghentikan langkah Hyukjae. Menghadang pintu masuk ruang guru agar Hyukjae tak cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam sana.

"Lee _seongsaengnim~_"

"Eum,, Kim _seongsaengnim~ _eum maksudku Wakil Kepala Sekolah… selamat pagi~"

Hyukjae menundukkan kepala hormat seraya tersenyum lembut pada Heechul. Hyukjae berusaha untuk tak menabuh genderang perang dengan Heechul di Sabtu pagi yang ceria ini.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini? Kau terlihat sangat segar~"

Hyukjae sedikit bengong mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Tunggu~ apa Heechul sedang berkamuflase lagi, eh? Kenapa dia jadi lembut seperti ini? Astaga, benar-benar mengerikan.

Dengan senyum lebar yang dipaksakan, Hyukjae menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap Heechul takut-takut. "Eum,,aku~ aku baik-baik saja." Ucapnya ragu-ragu.

Heechul tersenyum misterius. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, mari kita lakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai aktivitas. Jja~"

"YAHHHHHHH! APA YANG KAU~ HKKKKKKK HUWEEKKK!"

Sukses menginjak kaki Hyukjae dan memebuat pria cantik itu berteriak, tanpa basa-basi Heechul memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam mulut Hyukjae. Kontan saja, Hyukjae merasa jijik dan mual seketika.

DASAR WAKIL KEPALA SEKOLAH GILA!

APA MAKSUDNYA MELAKUKAN HAL INI HAH?!

BENAR-BENAR MENJIJIKKAN!

Sama-sama merasa jijik, Heechul menahan rasa mualnya. Tapi dalam hati ia puas. Kalau begini 'kan sandiwaranya makin sukses. Jadi, tidak akan ada lagi rumor tak penting yang beredar di kalangan sekolah. Heechul cukup jenius 'kan? Ya, tentu saja. Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia akan menjabat sebagai wakil kepala sekolah.

Masih sibuk dengan rasa mualnya, Hyukjae sungguh tak sadar ketika Heechul menyeretnya masuk ke dalam ruang guru. Para guru pun mendadak histeris melihat Hyukjae yang masih mual-mual dan nyaris muntah karena merasa jijik dengan apa yang dilakukan Heechul tadi. Hyukjae terus saja berpikir, bagaimana jika tangan Heechul tidak higienis?! Banyak kuman?! Menyebarkan penyakit?! Iyack! Hyukjae benar-benar makin mual saja membayangkan semua itu.

Namun tak begitu dengan pemikiran para guru, karena mereka memang tidak tahu. Mereka justru kini berbondong-bondong menghampiri Hyukjae dan menanyakan apa guru muda itu membutuhkan sesuatu.

"Aigoo~ Lee _seongsaengnim _sedang _morning sickness_ ya? Sebaiknya Guru Lee beristirahat saja hari ini. Aku tidak keberatan menggantikan Guru Lee jika memang tidak bisa mengajar hari ini~"

"Benar… di usia kehamilan yang masih sangat muda, Guru Lee harus banyak melakukan _bed rest_. Tidak boleh terlalu lelah~"

_**Dan~~~**_

_**Blaaahh blahhhh blahhh~~~**_

Heechul tersenyum miring mendengar ocehan para guru yang masih sibuk mengerubungi Hyukjae. Seolah belum puas dengan pengalihan isu yang dilakukannya, sang wakil kepala sekolah kembali merangsek masuk dalam kerumunan. Berdiri tepat di samping Hyukjae yang belum juga berhenti dari rasa mualnya.

"Kalian ingin tahu siapa siswa yang kemarin datang ke klinik, huh?"

"E-eum,,?"

Seketika, Hyukjae melotot mendengar pertanyaan Heechul. Ramai-ramai yang tadi terdengar mendadak hening. Semua fokus pada apa yang hendak dikatakan Heechul. Apa ini? Apa Heechul tahu jika kemarin Kibum dirawat di klinik dekat sekolah? Jikapun iya, tidak mungkin 'kan Heechul akan mengatakannya?!

"Choi Minho, ketua tim sepak bola sekolah kita~"

"Eoh?"

Semua guru ber-oh ria mendengar ucapan Heechul. Sementara Hyukjae masih saja ketar-ketir menunggu kalimat apa lagi yang akan terlontar dari mulut pedas sang sakil kepala sekolah.

"Dan kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya di sana?"

"Apa?!"

Heechul menahan kalimatnya seolah mempermainkan para guru yang doyan gossip itu. Sedikit bertenaga, Heechul menepuk pundak Hyukjae dan tertawa dengan keras.

"Dia mengantar Lee _seongsaengnim _untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Benar 'kan, Lee _seongsaengnim_?"

"E-eh? A-aku~~"

"Uwaaaaaa~~~ si tampan bermata besar itu benar-benar pemuda yang baik. Andai saja anakku seusianya, aku pasti akan menjodohkan mereka berdua!"

Hyukjae menghela napas lega seraya mengurut dada. Jantungnya nyaris lepas karena tak bisa menebak apa yang Heechul lakukan barusan tadi. Seperti naik _roller coaster _saja! Astaga~ Kenapa harus ada makhluk bernama Kim Heechul di dunia ini?!

Sementara itu, Heechul makin merasa puas saja dengan sandiwara yang dilakukannya. Untung saja kemarin dia melihat Hyukjae dan Minho ketika berada di klinik dekat sekolah. Dengan begini, rumor-rumor yang tidak jelas akan bisa disamarkan.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"_**Tim Pengawas dan Evaluasi menerima laporan adanya tindak pelecehan seksual yang terjadi."**_

"_**Seorang siswa dinyatakan belum kembali saat masa pengenalan akademik telah selesai."**_

"_**Sekolah membantah adanya pelanggaran yang terjadi."**_

"_**Tidak ada cukup bukti, kasus dinyatakan ditutup."**_

Hyukjae terus saja men-_scroll_ layar komputernya demi membaca berita sekolah tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu tepat saat penerimaan siswa baru. Jadi, ini adalah rumor yang dimaksud oleh Minho?

"_Rumor mengatakan jika ada tindak kekerasan seksual yang terjadi pada malam terakhir masa pengenalan akademik. Kibum ada di sana. Tapi karena kurangnya saksi dan tak ada cukup bukti, kasus dinyatakan ditutup."_

Hyukjae mencoba berpikir keras akan semua hal yang ia dapati hingga detik ini.

Masa pengenalan akademik. Pelecehan seksual. Empat bulan lalu. Sama dengan usia kandungan Kibum.

Jika begitu, maka bisa jadi ini bukanlah sekedar rumor.

Tapi Kibum adalah siswa tahun ketiga. Dan peristiwa itu terjadi saat masa pengenalan akademik.

Apa hubungannya?

Jika benar terjadi pelecehan seksual, apa korbannya bukan dari kalangan siswa baru?

Ah~ Hyukjae semakin tidak mengerti saja. Tiba-tiba saja jemari lentik Hyukjae berhenti bergerak ketika pria cantik itu membaca judul berita lainnya.

"_**Alumni sekolah turut memeriahkan acara penerimaan siswa baru. Siapa saja mereka?"**_

Penasaran, Hyukjae meng-klik berita itu dan membaca tiap detail artikel. Ada beberapa foto yang terlampir. Beberapanya adalah dari klub tari, musik, dan juga peran.

Seketika Hyukjae berpikir. "Apa alumni boleh menjadi panitia? Apa itu mungkin?" gumamnya tak mengerti.

"Ah! Kibum ada di sana untuk menjadi panitia!"

Kelepasan, spontan Hyukjae menutup mulutnya takut ada yang mendengar suaranya. Makin penasaran, Hyukjae pun kembali menyusuri halaman komputer yang ada di depannya.

Melihat foto-foto yang ada, Hyukjae menghentikan gerakan tangannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada sebuah foto dari klub musik. Dengan seksama, Hyukjae memperhatikan satu per satu wajah yang ada di sana.

"_Kudengar, dia dekat dengan seorang sunbae yang dulu juga bersekolah di sini."_

Tiba-tiba saja Hyukjae teringat akan ucapan Minho. Memang belum dapat dipastikan jika salah satu sunbae yang dimaksud Minho dekat dengan Kibum berada dalam foto-foto itu. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk menyimpan foto-foto itu.

Tunggu dulu, sepertinya Hyukjae pernah melihat salah satu dari mereka. Tapi, dimana? Hyukjae sungguh tak bisa mengingatnya.

Demi 'penyelidikan' berikutnya, Hyukjae memutuskan untuk mencetak foto itu dan menyimpannya. Mungkin saja foto itu akan berguna suatu saat ini. Hyukjae tak akan menyerah memecahkan misteri yang masih saja membuatnya penasaran ini. Jika masih tak ada seorangpun yang berniat memberitahunya, maka Hyukjae akan mencari tahu segala hal dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Ia yakin bisa menyelesaikan kasus ini.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

"Kim Kibum? Maksud Lee _seongsaengnim Kibum_ Key?"

"Eum~ kau sahabat baiknya 'kan?"

Pemuda kurus bersurai pirang itu terdiam sejenak. Kemudian mengangguk pada Hyukjae.

"Eum~ aku belajar di kelas yang sama dengannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, dia sering tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit. Aku sendiri tidak tahu dia sakit apa, dia sulit sekali dihubungi~"

Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti mendengar penuturan Jaejin. Hyukjae jelas tahu apa alasan Kibum tidak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini. Itu karena kondisi kehamilannya beberapa waktu lalu, yang mengharuskan Kibum untuk melakukan _bed rest_ selama satu minggu.

"Eum~ lalu bagaimana sikapnya akhir-akhir ini. Kau tahu dia sedang dekat dengan seseorang? Eum,,maksudku selain Minho, orang di luar sekolah misalnya?"

Jaejin tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Ah, iya. Saat penerimaan siswa baru lalu, kami menjadi panitia. Kibum bercerita jika ia sangat senang karena bisa bertemu dengan seorang sunbae yang dulu juga pernah bersekolah di sini. Kalau tidak salah, sunbae itu,,dia dari klub musik. Dulu dia adalah ketua tim musik~ Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi~"

Panitia penerimaan siswa baru. Benar dugaan Hyukjae sebelumnya. Dan sunbae itu, dari tim musik sekolah.

Firasat Hyukjae nyaris selalu benar. Kini tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, maka Hyukjae akan mendapat jawaban atas segala misteri yang belum terpecahkan ini.

Hyukjae semakin tertarik saja dengan kasus ini. Setelah puas mengorek informasi dari Jaejin, Hyukjae segera pergi dan berniat mengunjungi suatu tempat. Sudah lama rasanya Hyukjae tak ke sana meski nyatanya baru beberapa minggu saja.

Memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat yang memunginkan, Hyukjae segera keluar dan menurunkan beberapa barang yang dibawanya. Ia harus berjalan beberapa meter lagi melewati ruas gang yang lebih sempit dengan banyak barang di kedua tangannya. Meski sangat merasa repot, tapi Hyukjae bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terpaksa atas apa yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ia justru sangat senang, antusias karena tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan seseorang yang seminggu ini tak pernah dilihatnya.

Setelah meletakkan seluruh barang bawaannya di depan pintu, Hyukjae sedikit merapikan pakaiannya. Mengetuk pintu dan tanpa ia duga, seseorang sudah berada di hadapannya yang tampaknya akan segera pergi.

"Ah, apa kabar~ Aku Lee Hyukjae. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Kibum. Apa dia ada di rumah?"

Hyukjae bertanya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Namun sikapnya itu hanya diambut dingin oleh sesosok pemuda yang berpapasan dengannya di depan pintu tadi.

"K-Kau pasti putera Bibi Jiyoung, ya?"

Pemuda itu hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah tertutup masker hitam ketika mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Mungkin memang menjadi ciri khasnya, pemuda itu selalu memakai penutup wajah.

"Dia ada di dalam. Silahkan masuk. Aku harus pergi~"

"O-eoh,,baiklah~"

Hyukjae menggeser sedikit tubuhnya demi memberi jalan bagi pemuda itu untuk lewat. Seolah waktu berhenti begitu saja, Hyukjae tercekat ketika wajah pemuda itu tepat berada di sampingnya.

Benar. Wajah itu.

Meski tertutup kain hitam, Hyukjae masih bisa mengenali matanya.

Sepasang hazel cokelat yang terlihat redup.

Menyadari pemuda itu sudah pergi. Hyukjae pun mengangkut kembali barang bawaannya dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah Kibum seraya mengucapkan salam. Seorang wanita yang tak lain adalah Jiyoung seketika menyambut pria cantik itu.

"Apa kabar? Lama tak berjumpa, Bi~"

"Ah~ Lee _seongsaengnim _datang lagi?"

"Eum~ aku ingin menjenguk Kibum. Bagaimana keadaanya sekarang? Apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Dia sedang beristirahat di kamar. Masuklah. Dia pasti sangat senang melihatmu datang kemari~"

"Eum~"

Bersemangat, Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kamar Kibum dan mendapati jika pemuda itu tengah memperdengarkan sebuah musik klasik untuk janin dalam perutnya. Hyukjae tersenyum kecil melihat hal itu. Kibum terlihat sangat menyayangi calon bayinya. Dan entahlah… Hyukjae jadi ingin menangis. Astaga, kenapa dia jadi sangat sensitif seperti ini, eh?

"Kibum, bagaimana kabarmu? Apa sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Kibum mengangguk seraya tersenyum. Ia mematikan musik klasik yang tadi dimainkannya dan sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya.

"Aku akan pergi ke sekolah lagi besok. Tinggal di rumah benar-benar terasa membosankan."

Hyukjae tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kibum. Syukurlah, Kibum benar-benar bisa kembali bersekolah.

"Ah, kau tahu apa yang kubawa untukmu hari ini?"

Kibum menggeleng polos memperhatikan Hyukjae yang kini mengambil bingkisan yang tadi dibawanya. Beberapa bungkus susu ibu hamil, buku-buku kesehatan, pakaian bayi, dan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kehamilan. Hyukjae mengeluarkan itu semua dan memberikannya pada Kibum.

"Ini~ kurasa akan lebih berguna jika aku memberikannya padamu~"

Tak banyak kata yang bisa Hyukjae ungkapkan. Hyukjae memang sengaja memberikan seluruh barang yang ia dapat dari rekan-rekannya itu untuk Kibum. Hyukjae rasa ia belum membutuhkannya saat ini. Lagi pula 'kan, dia tidak benar-benar sedang hamil.

Meski ragu, akhirnya Kibum memberanikan diri untuk membuka satu bingkisan berisi pakaian bayi yang Hyukjae berikan kepadanya. Kecil sekali, pikir Kibum. Tak sabar rasanya Kibum memakaikan semua barang itu untuk bayinya kelak. Tapi itu semua masih sangat lama. Usia kandungan Kibum baru menginjak empat bulan. Dan syukurlah, meski perutnya terlihat lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan kehamilan usia empat bulan pada umumnya, dokter mengatakan jika kandungan Kibum baik-baik saja.

"Terimakasih, _Hyung~"_

Kibum tak kuasa menahan air matanya. Hyukjae pun memeluk pemuda itu dan menepuk pelan pundaknya. Hyukjae mengerti, pasti Kibum merasa sangat senang karena masih ada yang peduli kepadanya. Kibum tentu sudah lama tak lagi berkomunikasi dengan orang tuanya. Dan Hyukjae rasa dukungan yang paling Kibum butuhkan saat ini adalah kasih sayang. Kibum membutuhkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya berada di sekelilingnya.

Meminta ijin untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, Kibum meninggalkan Hyukjae sendirian di kamarnya. Guru muda itu tampak bisa menyesuaikan diri di kamar Kibum yang terbilang sangat kecil. Sesekali, Hyukjae melayangkan pandangannya pada sudut-sudut ruangan. Tak jarang ia mendapati beberapa foto menempel di dinding kamar itu.

Ada foto Kibum saat menari, mendapat juara dalam berbagai bidang kompetisi, foto bersama sahabat-sahabat baiknya, bahkan foto bersama ayah-ibunya. Melihat itu, Hyukjae tersenyum miris. Kibum pasti sangat menyayangi orang tuanya. Dan Hyukjae yakin, pemuda itu pasti sangat merindukan mereka.

Hyukjae kembali menyapukan pandangannya ke frame foto berikutnya, di sana ada foto Kibum bersama Bibi Jiyoung dan seorang pemuda.

Pemuda itu, itu pasti adalah pemuda itu. Putera Bibi Jiyoung.

Seketika, Hyukjae teringat akan sesuatu.

Cepat-cepat, Hyukjae membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Selembar foto yang ia cetak tempo hari.

"_**Kim Jonghyun, alumni kelas 3A. Jabatan: Ketua Tim Musik."**_

Hyukjae menelan ludahnya tak percaya. Foto itu, wajah mereka sama.

"_Hyung~_"

Hyukjae berbalik demi melihat Kibum yang baru saja memanggilnya. Kibum bisa melihat jika Hyukjae sedang menyamakan foto wajah dalam genggamannya dengan foto wajah sesosok pemuda yang ada di kamarnya.

Kontan saja, Kibum melepaskan segelas air putih yang akan ia berikan pada Hyukjae. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar hebat dan air mata mulai meluruh membasahi pipinya.

Hyukjae pun beranjak dari posisinya. Berjalan mendekati Kibum lantas meremas pundak pemuda itu dengan erat.

"Katakan padaku, Kim Kibum. Apa pemuda ini, dia…dia adalah ayah dari bayimu? Dia adalah kekasihmu? Dia bukan saudara sepupumu? Benarkan?!"

Kibum hanya dapat menangis mendengar pertanyaan dari Hyukjae.

Saat itu juga, Jiyoung datang dan menarik Kibum ke dalam pelukannya. Wanita yang sudah menganggap Kibum sebagai anaknya sendiri itu turut menangis. Memohon pada Hyukjae agar pria cantik itu tak bertindak gegabah. Ia takut Hyukjae akan melaporkan Jonghyun –puteranya- ke polisi, dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual terhadap anak di bawah umur.

Jiyoung sadar betul, apa penyebab Jonghyun selama ini tidak suka jika Hyukjae berkunjung ke rumah mereka adalah karena ini. Jonghyun takut jika Hyukjae memperkarakannya ke pihak yang berwajib. Tidak, ini bukan masalah Jonghyun yang mengakui diri sebagia seorang pengecut. Justru sebaliknya, Jonghyun adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab, buktinya ia mengajak Kibum untuk tinggal di rumahnya setelah pemuda manis itu diusir oleh orang tuanya. Jonghyun berniat menikahi Kibum namun tidak sekarang. Karena Kibum masih tujuh belas tahun dan juga bersekolah, ia tidak bisa menikahi Kibum. Jonghyun hanya sedang menanti saat yang tepat. Dan ia harap, di masa penantiannya ini, ia tak perlu berurusan dengan polisi ataupun penjara.

Hyukjae memutuskan untuk segera pulang demi menenangkan diri. Di sepanjang perjalanan, ia hanya melamun dan nyaris saja mencelakai dirinya sendiri. Sesampainya di rumah, Hyukjae pun langsung tidur tanpa menunggu Donghae menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Biasanya, Hyukjae akan menanti bahkan membantu Donghae merekap nilai siswa-siswanya.

Donghae merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Hyukjae hari ini. Pria itu tahu jika sang kekasih pasti sedang sangat lelah. Tak ingin mengganggunya, Donghae pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada pria cantik itu. Ia lebih memillih menyelimuti Hyukjae dan mendaratkan ciuman sayang di pucuk surai silvernya.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

_Tak banyak orang yang tahu jika Kibum dan Jonghyun punya hubungan dekat sejak pertama kali keduanya bertemu. Termasuk Minho maupun Jaejin yang selama ini berteman baik dengan Kibum. Kibum dan Jonghyun memang tak banyak berinteraksi di dalam sekolah, tapi di luar sekolah, keduanya sering bertemu._

_Awal pertemuan keduanya adalah kurang lebih tiga tahun lalu. Saat itu, Kibum masih siswa baru di SM Senior High School. _

_Sepulang sekolah, Kibum yang kala itu akan mampir ke toko kue yang ada di seberang jalan tak jauh dari sekolah dikejutkan oleh lemparan batu yang tiba-tiba menghujani jalanan yang dilewatinya. Sebagai siswa baru, Kibum tidak tahu jika lokasi itu adalah titik yang sering dijadikan lokasi tawuran antar pelajar. _

_Jonghyun yang saat itu juga akan pulang ke rumah, tak sengaja melihat Kibum yang kebingungan menghindari kericuhan. Bergegas, Jonghyun berlari menerobos kerumunan dan mendekati Kibum yang masih panik tak mengerti situasi._

_Kibum tidak tahu siapa sosok yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Yang jelas, ia merasa lebih aman saat perlahan suara ribut dan lemparan batu tak terdengar di telinganya._

"_Kau baik-baik saja?" Jonghyun bertanya memastikan kondisi Kibum. Jonghyun tahu jika kibum adalah siswa baru. Karena saat masa pengenalan akademik, Jonghyun berpartisipasi menjadi panitia. Itulah sebabnya siswa kelas 3A itu dapat mengenali mana siswa baru dan siswa lama. Itu sama sekali bukan hal yang sulit untuknya, meski Jonghyun akui ia tak mungkin hapal semua nama siswa baru di sana._

"_Eum, aku baik-baik saja. Terimakasih~"_

_Kibum tersenyum lembut menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun, namun seketika wajahnya menjadi panik ketika melihat kucuran darah segar mengalir dari sisi kepala Jonghyun. Bagaimana ini? Jonghyun pasti terkena lemparan batu. Tapi kenapa pemuda itu tak megeluh sakit sama sekali?_

_Mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam tasnya, Kibum menempelkan sapu tangan itu ke kepala Jonghyun. Berharap hal sederhana itu bisa sedikit menghambat kucuran darah di kepala pemuda itu._

"_Siapa namamu?"_

_Kibum mendongak menatap Jonghyun. Tersenyum lembut dan kembali menekan sapu tangannya di kepala pemuda itu._

"_Kibum, Kim Kibum~"_

"_Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kibum-ah~"_

_Sejak saat itu, keduanya jadi sering jalan bersama seusai jam pelajaran sekolah. Hubungan keduanya berjalan dengan baik hingga tiba saatnya bagi Jonghyun untuk meninggalkan SM High School di tahun kelulusannya. Selama setahun setelah itu, keduanya masih sering berhubungan meski hanya melalui pesan singkat atau telepon. Karena Jonghyun harus bekerja –tak melanjutkan pendidikannya ke perguruan tinggi-, maka pemuda itu tak punya banyak waktu luang._

_Hingga tibalah lagi masa penerimaan siswa baru dimana kini Kibum telah duduk di kelas 3A, kelas yang dulu Jonghyun tempati. Kibum turut menjadi panitia dan merasa sangat senang saat mengetahui jika klub musik akan menghadirkan para alumninya, dimana salah satunya adalah Jonghyun. Kelas tambahan berniat akan membuat demo agar siswa baru tertarik untuk mengikuti kelas musik. Cara ini cukup berhasil untuk menarik minat mereka._

_Dan malam ini adalah hari terakhir masa pengenalan akademik dimana siswa akan menginap dan dapat menikmati pertunjukan demo dari setiap kelas tambahan yang ada: tari, musik, dan peran._

_Menjadi panitia tenaga medis membuat Kibum harus bolak-balik mengantar para siswa baru yang satu per satu tumbang karena fisik mereka yang semakin melemah. Salah satu dari mereka adalah seorang siswa berambut panjang yang tak lagi asing bagi seluruh penghuni sekolah. Taemin._

_Kibum membawa Taemin menuju ruang kelas dimana siswa yang sakit lainnya juga ada di sana. Setelah memberi Taemin minuman hangat, Kibum pergi sebentar untuk mengambilkan Taemin selimut. Udara cukup dingin dan menginap di sekolah dengan fasilitas yang memang sengaja dibatasi membuat siswa merasa tidak nyaman. Karena itu, Kibum berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik bagi adik-adik kelasnya. _

_Karena merasa kesepian, Taemin memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas. Baru saja tiba di depan pintu, Taemin bisa melihat Kibum dan Jonghyun tengah berbincang dengan santainya. Taemin ingat siapa Jonghyun. Ia melihatnya saat pertunjukkan musik tadi. Jujur saja, Taemin merasa tertarik pada Jonghyun yang menurutnya sangat keren. Bagi Taemin, Jonghyun itu tampan dan juga baik hati._

_Tak lama memperhatikan keduanya, Taemin bisa melihat jika kini Kibum pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun sendirian. Mungkin akan mengambil selimut, pikir Taemin. Sedikit ragu, Taemin pun memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati Jonghyun. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum senang ketika Jonghyun menyadari kehadirannya._

"_Hey~"_

_Taemin semakin melebarkan senyumnya ketika Jonghyun menyapanya. Pemuda itu pun semakin mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Jonghyun._

"_Bukankah kau sedang sakit? Kenapa keluar?"_

_Taemin tersenyum malu karena merasa mendapat perhatian dari Jonghyun. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan Jonghyun, Kibum sudah kembali dengan sebuah selimut di tangannya. Kibum pun segera menghampiri Taemin dan mengajaknya kembali masuk ke dalam kelas._

"_Datanglah ke atap gedung sekolah. Aku menunggumu di sana~"_

_Samar-samar Taemin bisa mendengar Jonghyun berbisik pada Kibum ketika Kibum menariknya untuk segera kembali ke dalam kelas. Dari sudut matanya, Taemin juga bisa melihat jika kini Jonghyun melangkah pergi menjauhinya dan juga Kibum. Tampaknya akan menuju anak tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan atap gedung sekolah._

_Acara demo kelas tambahan sudah selesai. Kini sudah saatnya bagi seluruh siswa untuk tidur dan beristirahat. Biasanya, para siswa akan sulit untuk tidur karena suasana yang tidak nyaman. Tapi kali ini, karena terlalu lelah dengan padatnya kegiatan hari ini, semua siswa tampak sudah tertidur dengan pulasnya. Kecuali Taemin._

_Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu tidak bisa tidur. Dan lagi, ia masih memikirkan tentang Jonghyun. Apa ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan Jonghyun? Ia tahu jika Jonghyun sudah lulus dari sekolah ini. Dan itu membuat Taemin nyaris hilang harapan untuk bisa bertemu Jonghyun lagi._

_Tiba-tiba saja, Taemin ingat akan perkataan Jonghyun tadi. Dan itu membuat Taemin berniat untuk pergi ke atap sekolah demi bisa melihat Jonghyun. Dengan hati-hati, Taemin pun bangun dan mengendap-endap keluar dari dalam kelas. Sesekali bersembunyi di balik tikungan kelas saat beberapa sunbae lewat untuk berpatroli._

_Setelah menaiki beberapa lantai, akhirnya Taemin sampai juga di atap kelas. Taemin menghembuskan napas panjang karena lelah harus menaiki tiga lantai dengan dua kakinya sendiri._

_Melangkahkan kakinya keluar, Taemin begitu terkejut ketika tak mendapati siapapun di sana. Apa mungkin Taemin salah dengar? Tidak mungkin. Taemin ingat betul jika Jonghyun meminta Kibum untuk bertemu di atas kelas malam ini. Apa mungkin, mereka sudah selesai dengan urusan mereka?_

_Sigh!_

_Taemin menyesal karena datang terlambat. Ia baru saja akan melangkah masuk dan turun ketika mendengar suara samar dari sudut atap sekolah._

_Penasaran, Taemin pun melangkah dengan hati-hati mendekati sumber suara. Dengan jantung berdegup kencang Taemin mengintip dari balik tumpukan meja tak terpakai yang teronggok di hadapannya._

"_Kibum hyung~"_

_Taemin membekap mulutnya sendiri. Air mata meluruh jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Dengan kaki yang nyaris lemas, Taemin berlari dan segera menuruni anak tangga. Hingga tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan beberapa orang sunbae yang sedang berpatroli._

"_Kau~ bukankah siswa baru? Apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam seperti ini?!"_

_Taemin tak dapat berbicara lagi. Ia hanya terus menangis dan menyebut nama Kibum. Para sunbae yang masih tak mengerti pun memutuskan untuk membawa Taemin ke ruangan mereka. Mencoba menenangkan Taemin yang masih tampak sangat shock._

_Seorang sunbae yang penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada Taemin pun memutuskan untuk naik ke atas. Memastikan jika keadaan di sana baik-baik saja._

_Di sisi lain, Kibum tampak terengah menahan air matanya sendiri. Kibum tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan bersama Jonghyun. Niat Kibum untuk bertemu dengan Jonghyun demi menghabiskan waktu bersama justru berakhir pada terenggutnya kehormatannya sendiri._

_Semuanya berawal ketika Kibum memenuhi permintaan Jonghyun untuk bertemu di atap sekolah. Ketika sampai di sana, Kibum mendapati Jonghyun dan teman-teman alumni lainnya sedang berkumpul bersama. Ketika Kibum mendekat, mereka memutuskan untuk bubar karena mereka tahu Jonghyun punya hubungan dengan Kibum. Maksudnya, mereka tidak ingin mengganggu waktu kebersamaan sepasang kekasih itu._

_Ketika hanya ada Jonghyun dan Kibum saja, Kibum menyadari, bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jonghyun. Untuk memastikannya, Kibum mendekati wajah Jonghyun dan mengendus aroma pemuda itu._

"_Kau mabuk Hyung~"_

_Jonghyun hanya tersenyum. Memang benar, Jonghyun dan beberapa temannya yang lain tadi sempat minum-minum bersama. Tapi Jonghyun bersumpah, ia hanya menenggak minuman beralkohol itu sedikit saja. Ia tidak tahu, jika dampaknya akan benar-benar membuatnya mabuk seperti ini. Pemuda itu jadi tak dapat berpikir dengan baik bahkan dalam memandang Kibum sekalipun._

_Berciuman mungkin bukan lagi hal yang tabu bagi Jonghyun dan juga Kibum. Tapi having sex?_

_Itu tak pernah ada dalam daftar kencan mereka._

_Kibum tahu Jonghyun bukan orang seperti itu. Maka ketika semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, Kibum tak bisa menyalahkan Jonghyun begitu saja. Kibum percaya, Jonghyun hanya sedang terpengaruh alkohol yang telah masuk ke dalam aliran darahnya. Pemuda yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Kibum itu tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. _

"_Tidak~ tidak ada yang boleh tahu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, baik-baik saja."_

_Kibum terus merapal dengan napas terengah-engah. Dengan wajah paniknya yang mengeluarkan peluh, Kibum terus berusaha membersihkan noda darah –akibat tindakan Jonghyun yang sedikit kasar kepadanya- dan sperma yang berceceran di lantai atap sekolah. Kibum terus menggosoknya dengan sweater miliknya yang ia pakai tadi. Sementara Jonghyun, ia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah menyudahi aktivitas terlarangnya dengan Kibum tadi, pemuda itu nyaris tertidur tanpa menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Kibum._

_Mendengar suara berisik mendekat, Kibum menggeser tubuhnya demi bersembunyi di balik barang-barang sekolah yang tak lagi terpakai. Dalam hati, Kibum berharap agar tak ada orang yang menemukannya di sini. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini bersama dengan Jonghyun. _

_Beberapa sorotan lampu senter nyaris saja membuat Kibum dapat terlihat. Tapi untunglah, seorang siswa yang sedang memeriksa keadaan itu memutuskan untuk segera turun. Kibum menghembuskan napas lega menyadari jika kini tak ada orang lagi yang bisa memergokinya. Tapi Kibum lupa jika di sana ada kamera cctv. Dan tidak tahu pula jika tadi Taemin sempat melihatnya ketika Jonghyun memperkosanya._

Hyukjae masih ingat betul bagaimana cerita Kibum tentang semua hal yang telah terjadi kepadanya –akhirnya Kibum mau buka suara-. Pria cantik itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Di satu sisi, emosinya memuncak kala mengingat apa yang telah Jonghyun lakukan pada Kibum. Tapi di sisi lain, Hyukjae merasa kasihan pada siswanya itu. Kibum terlihat sangat melindungi Jonghyun bahkan memohon padanya agar ia tak mengusut kasus ini lebih jauh. Hyukjae mengerti, keduanya memang benar-benar saling mencintai.

Mengingat pengakuan Minho sebelumnya, Hyukjae jadi memikirkan sesuatu.

Saksi dan bukti. Keduanya pasti ada, hanya saja, semua itu pasti sengaja ditiadakan demi menutup kasus ini. Reputasi sekolah. Itulah alasannya. Dan kau pasti tahu kemana kau harus pergi untuk memastikan hal ini.

* * *

**.::The Hidden Secret::.**

* * *

**.::TO BE CONTINUE::.**


End file.
